darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Slayer Ornstein/@comment-34370391-20190901001756
So, after finding Ornstein's Armor and Spear in Archdragon Peak, this raises several questions. 1. What happened to Ornstein for his armor and spear to appear here? 2. Where is Ornstein now? 3. Is Ornstein alive or deceased? I have a theory on why Ornstein's armor and spear are on Archdragon Peak when the Ashen One gets there. You ready? This'll be a long one. So, y'all basically know who Ornstein is, the Golden Dragonslayer of Lordran. He first makes his appearance in Dark Souls I in Anor Londo, right before meeting Gwynevere, the Princess of Sunlight. Ornstein and Smough the Executioner are a pair of bosses that you have to fight in order to get the Lordvessel from Gwynevere. Now, the following outcomes to the fight are as follows: 1. Killing Ornstein will make Smough go sicko mode on ya and you have to fight the executioner while he is in giant form. OR 2. Killing Smough will make Ornstein do the same thing as Smough does and grow and you will have to fight him. After defeating the two bosses, Ornstein and Smough basically disappear from the game but are they actually dead? Well, for Ornstein, no. For Smough, though, maybe. Ornstein somehow survives his battle with the Chosen Undead and at some point leaves Anor Londo and Lordran altogether. We soon find what is called the Old Dragonslayer in a room at Heide's Tower of Flame in Dark Souls II which appears to be Ornstein but with a few texture changes: 1. The Old Dragonslayer's Armor is of the color Black in place of Gold when comparing to Ornstein's Armor. 2. The Plume is a tad bit darker as well. However, the Old Dragonslayer in Dark Souls II could not be Ornstein, since the Old Dragonslayer is an "Optional Boss" in the game, so it may not be Ornstein at all. However, in Dark Souls III, after defeating the Nameless King in Archdragon Peak, your reward will basically be the Dragonslayer Set located at the end of the room. You see where the set is if you go to the locked gate before fighting the Nameless King. Now, we move on to the main part of my Theory: Is Ornstein alive or deceased? Well, if we looked at the Ancient Wyvern, they have the look of a Dragon and this is one of five or six times we see dragons in the game. The first being in the High Wall of Lothric and the second and third being in Lothric Castle, there are two twin dragons near the entrance to the Dragonslayer Armour boss room. The fourth and fifth times being in Archdragon Peak as the Ancient Wyvern and the King of the Storm. Now, if we look at the lore, we can confirm that Ornstein was here, but he is now gone. However, he left his armor and spear behind. So, we can think that Ornstein may or may not have escaped Archdragon Peak alive. However, I have a different theory, I believe that Ornstein may have been reborn as a wyvern some time after his arrival at Archdragon Peak. So, Ornstein is not dead but not alive as a human either. Well, that's my theory. What do you guys think?